Snow
by Anneka Neko
Summary: ONESHOT. Blackwood thinks he likes snow. Blackwood/Coward fluff, light slash.


Authoress' Notes:

Okay, you don't even understand. I live in the middle of _North Carolina_, and there is _snow_ on the ground. Like _right out the window_. _Best. Winter. Ever._ So that's the primary inspiration for this fic. I imagine Coward sharing my excitement about snow. Also, this is a belated Valentine's Day fic. (B/C buddy, the original idea didn't work out, unfortunately. :/)

Wrote this while listening to Gackt's "December Love Song" (Engrish version, of course xD), which really helped, so I suppose I'd have to set this during December. As those of you who've heard the song have probably already guessed, this is a much fluffier B/C than I usually write. Fluffy B/C makes me say "LOLYAY 8D".

I think I'll dedicate this one to SzarlotUK. C ongrats on moving over to LJ! :D I guess I'll take this opportunity to pimp the **blackwoodcoward** community over there. You should all join, 'cause we rule.

Mm, so there's this reference in here to "Five Times Lord Coward Screamed" that's by no means essential to understand the fic, but if you've read "Five Times" you'll be like "LOL I REMEMBER THAT!"

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the gay would be _way_ more obvious.

---

**Snow**

**---**

Something seems to be wrong with Lord Coward, and Lord Blackwood cannot for the _life_ of him figure out what it is. The man walked into the meeting with a nervous, excited smile twitching about his lips, and he keeps turning to look out of the window, darkened with the falling night, that lies behind them. Sir Thomas and the others appear to notice nothing, but Blackwood sees all, and he knows something is very unusual in this behavior. Coward is normally focused intently on the proceedings at these meetings, and he resolves to get to the bottom of this as soon as the meeting is over.

As soon as the meeting is over, however, Coward is out the door, hurrying down the hall to the full-length window that faces out over St. James' square. Blackwood follows more slowly, mystified-- and it's an emotion he doesn't experience often. He approaches the window to find Coward standing up against it, and Blackwood shivers pleasurably to remember the last time the two of them stood near this window, but now Coward's nose is pressed eagerly against the glass, hands pressed up on either side of his face as he peers out into the night, practically bouncing in excitement.

"Coward?" he asks quietly. Coward turns to face him, and Blackwood, in spite of himself, is struck anew by how beautiful Coward can be, because the man's smile is dazzling, and his eyes are sparkling with joy, and Blackwood nearly loses the control he's built up in himself for so long and smiles back.

Nearly.

"It's snowing," Coward replies, as though this explains everything, and his voice is trembling with emotion as he turns back to the window, still grinning madly. Blackwood frowns. It's been an unusually warm winter, to be sure, and it hasn't snowed until now, which is odd, but he fails to see why the snow is cause for such excitement. Personally, he's never had much use for the stuff. Still, he looks past Coward to the square, and sees the light from the windows and lamps glittering on the crystals, world muted by a layer of softest white that still falls in lazy spirals from the sky, and supposes that it _is_ a bit pretty.

Suddenly, Coward turns around, grabs his face, and next thing Blackwood knows, he's being kissed as he's never been kissed before, a kiss filled not with darkness and lust, but excitement and love. It's completely unlike their usual kisses, no tongue, no teeth, just chaste, sweet lips, and it's an entirely new experience. He stares silently, thrown, as Coward draws back, cheeks flushed, smiling, before spinning back around to stare excitedly at the snow. Blackwood tries as hard as he can, but this time, he just can't quite stop the smile that spreads across his lips as the younger man lets out a wordless, high-pitched sound of excitement.

Blackwood thinks he likes snow.

---

Pfffft, oh Blackwood, you're so whipped.

I dunno. My inner Blackwood's getting a cuddly side, which is weird, 'cause he's still all about the domination. It's like he wants Coward to behave, but so long as he behaves, cute is good? Sort of?

Guuh, such WAFF writing this thing. :D

Anyways, please review!


End file.
